Blood That Seems So Thick
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: You always said crimson was your favorite color. Would you love me now? Now that I'm stained with your favorite color? YYS, Onesided YYY! Warning: Severely angst filled.


Diz: Hey all.. I am making a one-shot based one something that I wrote myself one night, while... I guess I was sad. I don't really know. But I wrote it and on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the poem type thing in italics and the plotline. That is all. Now, on with the story!

_'Hey, guess what, this is the poem type deal.'_

"Hey, guess what, this is talking."

_**Blood That Seems So Thick  
Yami Yugi x Seto Kaiba ( One sided Yami x Yugi )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

_'With the tears slowly falling down my cheeks like a waterfall, I sigh and think of you. You were the one I did this for. You were the one I lived for... And you'll be the one I die for.'_

My love left me. My one true love left me for my rival. How could he? Why did he do it? He told me this two days ago and I felt my heart break... I can still feel it breaking...

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Hello Yugi." A voice in my kitchen. I knew that voice... But what was it doing in my house?_

_"Oh, Aibou... You're home." Yami spoke softly, coming into view. He smiled, but not a true genuine smile he used to give me. This smile was fake, almost statue like. The kind he's been giving me for awhile now._

_"Yami... Who's here?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I wasn't quite sure why I asked. Maybe to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _

_"I am." Seto Kaiba said, stepping into view. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, burying his head into Yami's hair. Objections almost escaped my lips, but I seen Yami smile so I said nothing._

_"Oh.." I said. It was the only word I could think of. All other words seemed to have escaped my comprehension._

_"Yugi... Seto and me... Well..." Yami started, blushing. He paused, trying to think of a way to complete the sentence._

_"We're an item." Seto finished with a smirk. I never did like that smirk. It sent chills down my spine, bad chills. _

_"I see..." Was all I could manage to say. I couldn't say anything else. I watched as Seto tried to stick his hand up Yami's leather shirt and Yami laughed and slapped his hand. This made me sick. I quickly stood up and left without a word to either of them._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Yami seemed to avoid me like a plague, in the last two days. He rarely spoke to me. If, by some chance, I did get him to speak, it was always the same thing. "Please move, Yugi. I'm meeting Seto somewhere."

That was where he was currently at, meeting Seto somewhere. He's always leaving me by myself to wallow in the misery of losing my love.

_'Why did you do it? Was it something I did? Did you not want to be with me for who I am? Do you still love me? Do you still trust me? Why did you do the things you did?'_

He hurt me, hurt me more than I thought I could hurt. Deep down, there's an emptiness, a void that I can't seem to fill. Yami used to be enough to fill the blank. Yami's no longer in it. He discarded himself, deleted himself from my heart...

_'Was it a lie? Was it true? Please tell me before I die thinking it was all my fault. Could you stop me? Would you stop me? Would you try? Could you try? Maybe not, now I see. Maybe it was never meant to be.'_

Yami... I used to think that we had the chance of being a couple. Maybe I should have told you sooner. Maybe you'd be with me then. If I would have told you sooner, what would have happened to Seto? Would he still come after you? Would he steal you away?

I saw a glimpse of silver out of the corner of my eye. Moving deliberately slow, I walked over towards the gleam and picked it up. I stared at the knife for a few seconds before I came to a decision. I decided to use it.

_'The blade slashed down on top of my delicate skin, cutting it with extreme ease and releasing a tidal wave of pain. The pain brought memories flooding back before my eyes. I saw you. I saw me. I saw you and me, in the same place we were when you told me. Why did you tell me? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You could've stopped me but you didn't... Why?'_

The beautiful blade was stained with my blood. The blood of a virgin. The blood of a no longer innocent boy. If I ever thought the blade was pretty before, it's enchanting now. Somehow, my blood seemed to complete it.

_'Do you still love me, even now as I look back on my past? All the things I've done for you? All the things I've given up for you? Do you like hurting me? Do you like pushing the blade in deeper and deeper with your hurtful words?'_

The pain subsided and I started making small marks, but nothing big. Nothing like my first mark. I watched the blood ooze out of the gashes. I lifted my arm up and licked a trail from cut to cut. It was bitter, but had a warm, sweet taste to it. I took my arm away from my mouth and took the knife in my hand once again.

_'The blade cuts deeper and deeper. The more deeper I cut, the more crimson I see. You always said crimson was your favorite color. Would you love me now? Now that I am stained with your favorite color? Now that I am no longer the pure innocence I used to be...?'_

Crimson was indeed his favorite color. It suited him well. His eyes were a dark crimson, holding mysteries and secrets that use to please me to figure out. I loved how vibrant and deep his eyes could be. Time could have stopped and the world could end when I looked into his eyes.

_'I looked at the crimson liquid I sat in and tried to stand up. My legs were weak and I came crashing to the floor. I laid in the bloody essence that was me and cried. I cried as I thought of you... I died thinking of you.'_

Some might say that Heaven is a grand place, that all your needs and desires are given to you. I sincerely doubt this notion... atleast for me. I could never be satisfied. I didn't have Yami... and I never would.

_'You came into the room with him. You were shocked and I saw him try hard not to smile at my lifeless body. You raced to the phone, but not as fast as you could have. You wanted me to suffer, right? But guess what? I couldn't suffer. Not anymore. I've suffered enough at your expense.'_

Seto looked at me with a delightful grin. He was glad. He wanted me out of the way. What did I ever do to him? Was this his whole plan? To make me feel so bad, that I went and slashed away helplessly at my body? One can only guess.

_'He came over to me and looked at me. I sawhim smile. I saw you cry, tears falling from your dark eyes that used to glisten for me and only me. They now hold anger towards me. What could I have possibly done, but love you? You were my heart. I breathed you.'_

To me, life seemed odd. Life was hard to give, but so easily broken. How could one tiny mark change your life forever? Was this God's intention for us all to do? To die and leave sad people in our places to suffer the grief and pain? I guess that wasn't his intention for me. I have no people who care for me. I have no people who love me. The ambulance is here. How I am seeing all of this, I will never know. I will never find out.

_'Why must you act like this? Why did you do this? Please tell me...'_

_'Tell me why...'_

_**Owari**_

Diz: It was really really really bad. It was mainly all in questions, I know, and for that I am sorry. I actually can't believe I wrote this. Quite a little angst fairy I am, ne? Well, you guys know what to do. Review!


End file.
